Adventures of the Links with their Pokémon: Hyrule
by Moonlight Raven Grave
Summary: Link, Oni, and Dark go on an adventure! With pokémon! Rated T for some swearing. Contains Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess characters.
1. Note to Readers

**Any readers can ignore this chapter**

Hello Everyone that is reading this. Before I start this story I need help with some things and to set guidelines to which Pokémon they are allowed to have.

These are:

Which eeveelution Link, Dark and Oni will have.

Which Pokémon their rival will have.(all characters in my story will have 6 Pokémon to begin with)

What other Pokémon Link will have, besides the eeveelution, I think Link should have out of what people say in the comments.

Same as number three, which Pokémon Oni should have.

Any character in this story will not have any legendary Pokémon.

Also, they are only going to have Pokémon from Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

Please write what you think Oni, Link and their rival's Pokémon, and Dark's eeveelution should be. I will accept any answer that follows my guidelines of choosing a Pokémon, and will take all answers into consideration.

And everyone should know that I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, places, and things nor anything relating to Pokémon. Those belong to their rightful owners.

Thank You,

Moonlight Raven Grave


	2. Prologue: Before the Adventure

**A/N: Just to let the people reading this know that I cannot continue on to chapter 1 for awhile if I don't get any suggestions for their Pokémon, because I am a terrible decision maker and often need other people's opinions. And if I don't get any suggestions then I probably won't have chapter 1 uploaded until the beginning of July. Thank you guys though for reading! Also I don't own any thing from the Legend of Zelda.  
**

 _ **Prologue: Before the Adventure Begins**_

It was one snowy, February day when three beautiful (in their mother's opinion) boys were born.

*The First Boy*

The mother was gently cradling her sleeping newborn child. She had blonde hair and vibrant violet irises all to accommodate with her porcelain skin. While the father of this boy was a brunette with muddy green eyes and the skin color of the rich Gerudo sands. What both adults wondered was how could their child come out to look nothing like them?

"What's wrong with him, is he ill?" the father questioned the doctor.

"Nothing is wrong with him, he's just...special," said doctor replied a bit uncertain since he had never seen a baby quite like this one.

"How can that be, he looks nothing like me or my wife!" the husband exclaimed.

"I do not know." was the simple answer the doctor gave.

"Why should you think there is something wrong with him" the mother said, "He's our son!"

"What are you blind! How can there be nothing wrong with this, this thing!"the father yelled.

Why was this boy's father acting like this you might wonder. Well...

This boy had indeed no resemblance to his mother nor his father. For the boy had stark white hair, whiter than snow some may say. To go along with his unnatural colored hair, he was produced with pale skin, the skin of someone who would be terribly ill. But besides that, his face contained strange markings. Two red lines under each eye on his cheeks and blue in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a "U". Many would think that these were tribal markings, but that wasn't the case. These marks symbolized someone of great power, more specifically a god.

"Even if he is different, I would still love him no matter what," the mother replied in an upset tone about her husband's outburst.

He sighed a bit defeated and he knew that he wasn't going to win this little war, especially since he knew his wife was tired,"Hopefully this will go away when he is older then he'll look like a normal being." And with that said the father went to sit on the chair, next to the bed, and watched his wife fall asleep with a sleeping baby boy in her arms. The doctor left without saying another word.

*The Second Boy*

This mother was gently holding on to her now crying son. She contained cyan blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and dirty blonde hair. Her husband was seated next to her. He was very similar in appearance to his wife, with his golden hair, the same skin tone as the person whom he was seated next to and the most beautiful sapphire eyes that were beyond normal for any living being.

"He's beautiful," the mother breathed once the baby boy calmed down.

"Yes he is darling," the proud father stated.

The said boy being described beautiful, well, was exactly that: beautiful. With his sunflower yellow hair and the same skin tone as his creators. He then opened his eyes showing that his sapphire orbs were inherited by his father. Throughout the rest of the day, the baby's parents cooed over him. In response, the child either smiled or giggled while squirming around in his mother's arms. Late in the evening, the mother and child fell asleep with the father asleep on the chair beside the bed.

*The Third Boy*

"Take good care of him, please." the woman pleaded taking her last breath of air. She was a blonde haired lady with hazel eyes and beautiful tan skin.

"Sure," the man, her husband, said already missing his wife, since she didn't even get to here his reply. He had brown hair with icy blue eyes and a fair skin tone. The man sighed sorrowfully and took their child into his arms.

"What am I to do now?" He asked himself as well as the baby boy. The same with the first boy, this child showed no resemblance to his parents. The child was gifted with raven black hair and ghostly pale skin, paler than the first boy. The most alluring thing about him though was his eyes, they were the color of fresh crimson blood.

While the hours passed by, the grown up had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. How could she have died so easily? Why does our child have unnerving eyes? He's the one responsible for her death. This child should go through the same pain that he caused me today. Oh, this child will pay! Now I just have to wait for the doctor to give the word that I'll be able to leave. What the doctor or the child knew was that this man was one crazy minded man. So who knows what he is capable of doing to the helpless boy once they left the hospital. After another hour or so, the doctor came back in to say that he was able to leave. With that the two males left to return to their home.

All three of these children that were born on the day of February twenty-first all bore similar physical features to each other.

~Four Years Later~

A lot had happened in the first four years of each boy's life. The white-haired boy was put into an orphanage at the age of three due to his home being burned in a forest fire. Both of his parents sadly didn't make it outside in time before the house collapsed on them. The blonde boy's father died when the youngster was two years old because of health problems. But the raven- haired boy had it the worst. At the age of one his father started to beat him. The child had grown to fear everything and everyone. When he turned two the abuse had worsen. One day the child's father had forgotten that child abuse was a crime, and he started to take all of his frustration on the boy in a grocery store. Most of the shoppers there just watched what happened and then walked away as if nothing was taking place there. Until one woman with dirty blonde hair walked over to the abusive father and his son. She took the now crying child into her arms, away from the man. The father was furious and started to yell at the child's savior. With that she yelled back, starting to cause a scene. Luckily the woman's husband called the police. Therefore, the police came and took away the enraged father, he was put into jail and to never see his son again. The midnight black-haired boy was sent to the town orphanage, the same one that the white-haired boy was sent to but before him.

And now enough of what happened during those four years but to now, the three boy's fourth birthday.

*At The Orphanage*

During the one year both boys, the white-haired and the black-haired, became better acquainted with one another. To say that the white-haired boy took care of the younger as if he was his brother is a perfect way of saying it. Both of the boys shared a room and today they were celebrating their birthday. Until the unexpected happened.

*With The Blonde Boy*

The boy and his mother were outside headed to the center to town to get the child's birthday present. Once into town they stopped in front of a worn down building and the sign to the place read, "Kokiri Forest Town Orphanage."

"Mom, why are we here?" the blonde asked.

"I'm going to get you a brother, you've wanted one ever since dad went," she told her child. With that said, she led her son inside to the depressing place. The orphanage was just as sad and ruined as the outside of the building was. The boy's mother walked up to the front desk.

"Hello?" she questioned the front desk woman.

"Hi, may I help you?" the woman replied.

"Yes, actually I was hoping to get a son or two" the dirty blonde lady replied a bit uncertain.

"Let me go find the perfect ones, I think you'll like them," and with that she went into a door in the back to go find the boys that would be adopted today. While the lady was gone, the little boy was jumping in joy and repeating,"I'm getting brothers today, best birthday ever!" Which was always answered with a,"Yes sweetie, now calm down, you don't want to scare them now do you?"

After a few minutes passed by, the desk lady returned with two boys, the same age as the blonde. One was, as you probably already guessed, white-haired with red and blue marks and white irises. While the other boy, slightly hiding behind the other, had black hair and ruby red eyes. The three boys stood in an awkward silence during the time it took for the blonde's mother to fill out the paper work. When she was finished she said to the tree,"Are you guys ready to go home?"

"Yeah," the original son of her exclaimed!

"Okay miss," the white-haired boy said in a monotone voice and the black-haired boy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I say that we should get going," the mother of now three boys stated.

Over the next few years the boys were as close as ever to each other, never going without the other two. They were considered strange to all the other children of the village, but that had no affect on them. That is until the year they turned nine, another group of kids, more specifically boys, started to, what would you call it, become a bully to the three brothers. With this group being cruel to them, this created them to become enemies. Thus the beginning of their adventure starts on their tenth birthday.

 **A/N: Sorry for the weird ending, I just didn't know how else to put it. Until next time. This has been Moonlight Raven Grave over and out.**


	3. Chapter 1: Going to the Professor's

_Chapter One: Going to the Professor's_

The journey starts off on a bone-chilling February morning in a town surrounded by what seemed like an endless forest. Let's focus in on one specific home. No, it wasn't any home that looked different, it was what the abode building was like all the others, two-stories high with all the main rooms on the bottom floor, like a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a bathroom. The second floor contained four bedrooms and one bathroom. Now you could probably tell that this place belongs to four people, more specifically one female and three lady of the humble abode was in the kitchen, making blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for herself and children. She was unfazed when she heard thumping upstairs of someone running while yelling one of his brothers' name to wake up. "Daaaaark!" Resonated throughout the cozy home.

*Upstairs*

One blonde boy was running down the hallway towards the name's room he called for. He threw open the door to the other boy's bedroom. The room was filled with dark colors. from charcoal black to blood red to storm grey. The blonde child looked around the room, soundlessly for something. No, not something, someone. He spotted who he was looking for in a deep slumber on the bed in the farthest corner of the room. Stealthily, the sunflower color headed boy made his way over to the bedside. At the right moment when the sleeping raven-haired boy turned in his sleep towards the blonde, he, the blonde child, pounced. While jumping on top of his "younger" brother he screamed, "Darky-Kun, Wake up!"

The said boy trying to be awoken was, well, awoken due to the fact that his brother's weight was crushing him. No, the blonde was not heavy at all nor fat, it was because of the black-haired boy was a tad bit weaker and less heavy due to being anorexic. A drawled out "Whaaaaaat" was heard from the awoken child.

"Get. Up!" The blonde kid shrieked. For anyone asleep it would be a miracle to see them still sleeping. The sunflower headed child then proceeded to bounce up and down not only on the "younger" boy's bed but on the child himself.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnk! Stttttoooooop," the being jumped on kid said, rather annoyed from being woken up, pleading the other child, now known as Link, to stop. He did eventually stop bouncing, but did not stop bothering the sleepy child.

"No! Not until you get up," Link stubbornly told the raven-haired boy, who was now commencing to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

"Ugh... Dark stop sleeping," the blonde groaned due to being bored and in the slightest bit, irritated.

"Nooooooooooo, leave me alone and bother someone else for once," the black-haired boy known as Dark slurred.

"No one else is snoozing like you are," Link retorted.

"I betcha *yawn* Oni is," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"But I wouldn't DARE to try and wake him up by myself, you know how he is in the morning!"

"Wimp," Dark mumbled sleepily.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Am not!"

"Just...ugh...go wake him up already. _And_ leave _me_ alone."

"Do you want me to _die_!"

"No, no really. Maybe? Yes if you don't leave me the Hell alone!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnne." Link then got up off of the slumberous Dark mumbling "Baka" to him on his way out to the exit of the dark and depressing place. Before Link closed the door he heard a reply of "Am not" coming from the once again sleeping form of Dark. Closing the door Link replied saying, "Yes, yes you are an idiot," under his breath so Dark couldn't hear.

The blonde child then, sneakily, walked through the hallway to the door in between his room and Dark's room. Upon entering the white door, a loud snore erupted from the sleeping boy. How the boy managed to sleep through the loud yelling next door was unknown to man kind. Link silently moved through the Americana (red, white and blue colors) room and stopped short, right in front of the white-haired boy. In a light slumber, the white-haired boy was well aware of the blonde hovering above him. Link was just about to pounce on his next victim whose name was Oni, when suddenly he snapped his eyes open. The glare Link received scared him but what frightened him even _more_ was what the male icily said. "Don't. You. Dare."

Now that scared the crap out of the boy. Which caused him to physically jump in fright, landing on top of Oni. Link frantically looked around, trying to find a place to put his hands in order to heave himself off of the boy in bed. "Uhh...sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"Just hold still while I get you off of me, could you do that much?" The annoyed white-haired male said.

"Okay."

The "older" boy then grabbed the blonde's shoulders and lifted him off of himself. "What do you want Link?"

"I was uhh... going to wake you up?" He replied sheepishly and a little embarrassed due to what occurred a few moments ago.

"Why?"

"Well umm... Darkdidn'twanttogetupsohesuggestedthatIshouldwakeyouupinstead...heh." Link answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Could you _please_ repeat that so a normal Hylian could understand?"

"Okay, you see this morning I went to Dark's room. I jumped on him and yelled for him to get up. Then he told me to leave him alone, which I refused to do so. He then suggested that I should wake _you_ up so he could sleep longer. I said "No" because we know that you can be really gru-... never-mind. When I refused, he called me a wimp. What is a wimp by the way?"

*sigh* "A wimp is a person who is scared, weak and or cowardly."

"Oh, do you think I'm one?"

"Just continue with the story."

"Yeah, okay, where was I?"

"Oh my fucking Nayru," Oni mumbled, mentally face-palming," When Dark called you a wimp."

"Yeah... what's a wimp again?"

*smack*

"I'll re-tell you later!"

"Ow! O-oka-ay," Link started, fearfull of what the seething male would do next," After he called me that, I went to leave the room after going against what _I_ wanted, but I also called him an idiot when I was in the doorway!" Link bounced happily and smiling when he said that,"and I think you know the rest."  
"So all of this happened because you wanted to wake Dark up? I believe you're the baka here. Any way, I'm up because of you so... what are you going to do next?" Oni questioned the blonde.

"Probably go back to Dark's room to see if he will _actually_ wake up and stay up."

"I have an idea that will keep him up."

"Really? Tell me! Tell me Oni!"

"Okay." The white-haired boy then proceeded to whisper his plan into Link's ear.

"That's an excellent plan!"

"Now, I want to put it into action. How about you?"

"Yes."

Oni and Link went across the hall and into the bathroom. In there, they filled up a plastic tub-ware container with icy, cold water. The two boys lugged the heavy container into Dark's room. "What do you think he'll do?" Link asked the pale male (rhymes :p) in a hushed tone.

"He'll flip."

"Huh?"

"What I meant by that is, that he'll probably get mad at us. Then proceed to swear like a sailor. Once he's done with that, he normally goes for revenge."

"Oh," Link gulped at the thought of what Dark would do to them.

"Now be quiet, unless if you want to ruin his birthday surprise." Link confirmed that he would with a nod of his head. The two boys were silently standing over the sleeping boy, slowly lifting the water-filled bucket. Both of them started to count down,

"Three,

"Two,"

"One!" With the last number counted they poured all the icy liquid onto their sleeping victim.

"Holy shit!" Dark violently jerked his upper body up while screaming the vulgar words. What was unfortunate for the two pranksters was that they forgot to move their bodies out of the way. When Dark shot his body upright, all three boys crashed their heads together.

"What the fuck dude?" Dark question while rubbing his wet and now throbbing head, still clearly pissed off at how he was woken up from his peaceful doze.

"No need for such language, Dark," Oni scolded the "youngest" of the trio.

"Hmph."

"So, at least you're awake now! Even tough we all got hurt," Link said trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever."

"Um...Happy Birthday?"

"It would've been a happy one of _I_ wasn't woken up twice!" Link then mumbled an apology to Dark.

"Now what?"

"Oni, since you're apparently the "genius", you tell us what we should do," Dark smirked.

"Hmm...we could at least get dressed and eat breakfast. I'm pretty sure Mother would like to see us before we leave." The other two boys nodded their head in agreement, wincing right after in pain.

"Could you two get out of my room now? I would _love_ to change out of these sopping clothes," Dark sarcastically said.

"Yep," Link cheerfully said and jumped off of the wet bed. Oni nodded. Then they both left the depressing room. Leaving poor Dark, wet and cold, to clean up after his brothers.

*After Changing*

The three boys oddly had simultaneously stepped out of their rooms. Link was wearing an emerald green short-sleeved t-shirt and long blue denim jeans. Chuck Taylor high-top converse that were the same emerald green accompanied the clothes. He wore forearm length brown gloves with the fingertips missing. Obviously, he wore his trademark sapphire earrings. He also carried a royal blue backpack. His shoulder length blonde hair was combed neatly and parted down the middle.

Oni was clothed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, similar to Link's. His converse were the same too, except his were all white with green and blue laces. Covering his shirt was a cerulean blue zipper-up sweatshirt, unzipped so you could see the shirt beneath. Adorning his ears were silver hoop earrings. Oni's white hair framed his face, parted in the center and tamed. His pale hand was clutching the bag that he decided to bring along with him. It was a drawstring bag that was the color of fresh mint leaves. To make it easy, he looked almost exactly like Link save for the color differences, the bag types and Oni wearing a jacket.

Now Dark, was the only one out of the trio that decided to be somewhat different. Sure he wore similar clothes, but he stuck out like a sore thumb. Almost all of his clothing items were obsidian black. From his long denim jeans to his t-shirt to his forearm, fingertip-less gloves to his Chuck Taylor high-top converse, all was that beautiful shade of black. He almost looked like a shadow (but he isn't one!) key word, almost. What stuck out on him was his zipper-up crimson sweatshirt, blood red backpack and his pointy ears pierced with crimson hoop earrings. The ravenette's (not a real word) hair was, in no way, similar to his "older" brothers. His ebony hair was longer than his shoulder by an inch or so, untamed so it was sticking up in random places and his hair was parted so his bangs covered his right eye. Like I said, _similar_ yet _very different_ to his brothers.

The trio raced down the hall and down the stairs, jumping over the last few steps, then running into the kitchen as their finish line.

"I won!" Link exclaimed, clearly stating that he won their little race.

"That's because your room is closer to the stairs," Dark said.

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-uh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yep!"

"No-"

"Just shut-up you two! If it makes you feel any better to know that knowing neither of you won, just say that I did," Oni, obviously pissed at how his two "younger" brothers don't act their age, stated.

"No! You just want to say that you won!" The blonde yelled, not happy at all about the white-headed child-s recommendation.

"Yeah!" Dark agreed.

"You two act like toddlers," the "older" mumbled.

While the three were bickering, their mother had already finished cooking breakfast and setting up the table for four. That resulted in her watching, intently, her children quarrel. "Boys, would you like to eat before you leave or continue arguing?" Their mother, fed up with her boys' behavior, questioned.

"Sorry Mother." All three mumbled the apology.

"I'll accept the apology once you boys eat your pancakes before they get cold." While the boys sat at the table, their mother served the breakfast. After she served herself, they all began to eat in silence.

When the boys finished their beginning meal, they grabbed their bags and headed for the door. "Wait, you three have to promise me a few things before leaving," the mother of the three told.

"What?" Link asked his birth mother, the two adopted boys wandering the same thing.

"First of all, I want you to all be safe and careful. Watch out for one another, as if you didn't do that already. Oni make sure Dark _actually_ eats something." He nodded his head in understanding. "Secondly, make sure to visit once in awhile once you begin this adventure. Lastly, when you're done at the Professor's, after getting your own and first Pokémon, you three WILL come home first before leaving, promise?"

"We promise," they said in unison.

"Good, now I don't want you to be late. So get out! And Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Please actually walk in the sunlight, it'll make you look less sick. Don't just walk in any shade of a tree that you find, okay?"

"Yes Mother," the hater of sunlight mumbled.

"Bye!" She waved goodbye to the boys.

"See you soon mom!" The blonde yelled back.

After walking for a few minutes Link asked a question. "So, what do you think the options to choose from are?"

"Dunno."

"Hopefully good ones, y'know?"

"Yeah..." The boys were halfway to the Professor's lab when a cruel voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Look at what we have here."

 **A/N: SOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I've had a LOT on my mind, especially LOTS of new stories! And I'm kinda going through a complicated time about me that's... nevermind! I'll tell you another time. And I've been sidetracked with doing Summer reading (bleh, but I am reading a good book, it's called _Chains by_ _Laurie Hasle Anderson_ ) and playing video games. More specifically, Ocarina of Time (I would be playing Twilight Princess if my Wii would only work T_T), Phantom Hourglass (Gotta love Linebeck!) and Pokémon Black. Please forgive me, I'm sure the Links do.**

 **Link: Yeah!**

 **Oni: Same.**

 **Dark: I guess I could...**

 **Raven (that's me): Thanks! *hugs***

 **So how do you think of the story so far, with only one chapter, that was written by me, a fourteen year-old? Random question of the day: What's your favorite anime? Just wandering, mine are Ouran High School Host Club (Tamaki!), Black Butler (Sebastian and Claude forever!), Death Note (I like L, anyone else?), Fruits Basket (Love them all!) and Hetaila: Axis Powers (Love Germany and Japan!)**

 **So, yeah, Dark is anorexic and HATES the sun (but it doesn't hurt him), sounds like someone _I_ know *Cough* It's me *Cough* I actually based Dark's character on me, even though I'm a girl and he's a ... yeaaaaaaaaah, let's just believe I'm a guy okay with you, 'cause it's fine with me. Oh, I kinda changed my rules on how I'm writing this story, in case any one was wondering. And I don't need any more suggestions for who will have what Pokémon, I got it all figured out, obviously with your help! :) In this story Oni is like the oldest, Dark being the youngest and Link the middle, but they aren't since they're born on the same day, which is oddly my birthday. I never planned it out that way, seriously. -_-**

 **Thank You to MintyKiwi for favorite-ing my story!**

 **Thank You to addelinehart3, The Reader II, and battleborn8888 for following and favorite-ing my story!**

 **Thank You to addelinehart3, battleborn8888, MintyKiwi, Rhaylt Zheirt and some random person (the guest, sorry don't know what to call you by) forreviewing! Either it be a comment or a suggestion! :)**

 **And thanks to any one who followed or favorite-ed me as an author, I GREATLY appreciate it!**

 **And an EXTRA SPECIAL Thank You to ShadowLyrics1 for the support and helping me figure things out! Love ya! ;) If you have the time please, PLEASE if you haven't, please check out her stories! I would recommend _Battle of Light_ , it's hilarious and awesome!**

 ***NEWS FLASH***

 **I sadly do NOT own Nintendo nor Game Freak. Therefore, I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise nor Pokémon. Therefore, I do NOT own Link, Dark, nor Oni. Now please let me go and cry in my emo corner. Now I'm thinking of Tamaki, I swear he could be Ghirahim, but not a villain. Don't you think so?**

 **~Please Review! ^^~**

 **Any questions or comments you can either PM me (I love it when someone PM-s me!) or type it up in the review/comment section thing-y.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! :)**


	4. Chapter 2: Oh No, Not Them

**_Chapter Two: Oh No, Not Them..._**

It was just like any other morning. The sun rose, birds chirped gleefully, I awoke. Got dressed in my normal attire of a jade green t-shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. Then proceeded to exit my room, use the restroom, and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. The thing is that today I awoke earlier than I normally did. Why? Because the old geezer, the...what's his name? Professor...Sprout or something like that. He wanted to see me. So my parents obviously agreed, with me getting no say in the conversation.

My birthday was a few days ago, and I was supposed to get my first Pokémon. But that never happened, instead I was given a letter from that old guy saying to wait a few more days. Why? Beats me. In the message I faintly remember him mentioning something along the lines of having to wait because of some other children's birthday that was a few days after mine. I guess he wanted us to start the same day. Whatever...

Hmm...Now that I think about it...isn't it that trio's birthday, today? Yeah, the ones that could be triplets, but aren't. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's them. What's their names again? I think one's associated with chains, another is from some weird, strange language from a far away place, and the last one's name is...huh. Can't remember the last one's, oh well. While eating the breakfast that I made myself, I thought long and hard about what their names were.

Wait...it's on the tip of my tongue...oh, I know! Their names are Link, Oni and Dark, weird names they have. Seriously, who names their children that!? Well at least since they are freaks to begin with, they must've had to have had unusual names. So, I believe that Oni is the tallest one, and has those creepy eyes. Dark is the one that, well, dresses in the darkest clothing. And Link, he's the one that looks oddly familiar to me. But seriously, dear Farore I _hate_ those three!

My parents always expect me to look up to those nuisances. I shouldn't even be looking up to them at all 'cause I'm older! All I here from my parents throughout the course of the day is, 'Why can't you be nice and quiet like the those three young boys of Ms. Cynthia's?' or 'Has anyone ever taught you manners? Maybe we should get you to get taught about them from those three boys that you hang out with.' Pfft, yeah right. I would kill myself before I would've had to become friends with them. Why can't they just shut up! My parents, I mean. Look, that's probably the only reason I can think of that makes me hate them. But deep down inside I have this burning hatred towards the blonde one. Don't ask why, because I have no idea. It's like my soul had a past life and it hated whatever Link's soul or spirit is...weird.

I finished eating my breakfast, then washed the dishes like a good little boy I was. Before I left my home for good I made sure I gathered all of my belongings 'cause who knows what my parents will do with my stuff when I'm gone, they'd probably sell it for all I know! Walking past the kitchen table, on my way to the front door, I left a note telling my parents where and what I was going/doing this morning. Oh, don't forget to write goodbye. You see...my parents aren't up yet, they never are. They're just a bunch of lazy ass-ed adults who can't do anything right.

Walking out of my house, I felt free. No more parents to boss you around. Don't have to clean up after them no more either. I can start a new, better life for myself now. All in all, I felt relieved. I had started to walk over to the professor's house or lab, whatever you want to call it, when suddenly I heard one of my best friend's high pitched voice yell my name.

"Mmmmiiiiiiiiiiddddddddoooooo!"

Yeah, my name is Mido. Got a problem with that?...That's what I thought. The one who yelled my name headed towards me, full sprint. His name is Talo. No, not Talon, the one that owns Lon Lon Ranch. Talo, older brother of his genius younger brother Malo. Malo, the one that owns Malo Mart in Castle Town.

"Hey Mido," Talo said once he caught up to me.

"Hi Talo."

"Have you seen Kyle?"

"No, but he should be here soon." Just as the two boys were mulling over where their third friend would be at the current moment. Kyle appeared on the horizon.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had to run all the way from Kakariko Village to here."

"It's fine Kyle," Talo reassured. In response, Kyle nodded his head.

"Hey Mido, where're we going?" Talo asked me.

"To the Professor's lab," I responded.

"Why?" The idiot, Kyle, questioned.

"To get our starter Pokémon...what'd you forget?"

"No, no...actually, yeah I did."

"Stupid," I mumbled.

"Soooooooo, let's get going?" Talo asked, trying to break up the weird atmosphere around the three of us.

"Yeah..." We started to walk towards the lab once again. Hmmm...I wonder what it'll be like to feel free from my parents grasp? That's what was running through my mind while we strolled in silence a tad bit more, until Talo said something.

"Mido?" I hummed in response, letting him know that I was listening.

"Look ahead of us." I looked up from the ground beneath my feet to see what Talo was speaking of. Oh, it's those three...people. Damn it! Couldn't think of a good insult!

The three boys, whom could be considered triplets, must have been thinking deeply about something, for they hadn't acknowledged our presence yet. Kyle, Talo and I continued to walk a few feet behind them. In a sense, we were following them, but we weren't. A few more steps forward by both of us, the trio and my group, someone had tripped. Jeez, does Kyle always have to be so clumsy? I glared at Kyle, telling him to get up off of the ground instead of laying there like a dead corpse, then looked back up. The boys in front of us _still_ haven't noticed, might as well make ourselves known to them.

"Look at what we have here," I called out, having slight disgust be known in my voice. Hmm...I must have startled them. The three boys in front of us jumped a tad, probably due to shock, and then spun around on the heels of their feet, now facing behind them. The two groups, mine and theirs, stopped walking, were a good yard or two away from each other. I stood in my, what would you call it, my pose? I had my arms crossed over my chest, standing up tall and proud. Talo and Kyle stood on either side of me, in the same stance. Those two idiots always copy me...it gets really annoying at times.

"Ugh...it's you three," the black haired one said. Shouldn't he have white hair? I mean, he does have red eyes, like some albinos have, but not the white hair. So, is he albino or not? Only Nayru knows.

"What do you want, Mido?" The tallest boy said. While the white haired demon said that, he was semi-pushing the other freak and the blond boy behind himself. Shouldn't he be albino too? He's got white hair and uh...colorless eyes? He can be a little bit intimidating when he stares you down. His icy cold, emotionless, blank glare piercing into my soul. What's up with these freaks!? One has bloody red eyes while the other has...well not no eyes 'cause he does have eyes, I guess they're white eyes. As white as his hair actually.

"Because we have somewhere to be now," the white haired boy continued.

"Same here. Us three have to go visit the Professor's Lab," Kyle replied. The black haired boy, Dark was his name, snorted and Link, the blond, just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Ooookay...so, shouldn't you three pests be going?" Why was he the only one talking? Can't Link and Dark talk too? Or are they just too scared? My curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey! Can you talk," I asked to the blond, "Or are you too scared?" I taunted, but I really was wondering if he could talk.

"Yeah..." Link quietly said.

"What about you?" I pointed to the ravenette while I asked him.

"Of course I can fucking talk." Jeez. I didn't expect an outburst from him, but whatever.

"So, where are you three headed to?" Talo asked the trio. I mentally face-palmed at his stupidity.

"Same place that you're going," Link answered. So I _was_ right. I had to wait for their birthday to come. Seriously? I think that everyone in the entire town thinks that us six are the best of friends, but that's a lie. We both hate, and I mean _hate_ , each others' souls.

"Why don't we all go together?" Kyle asked the question that should've never been asked. Wha-? No! Nononononononono! I swear he thinks that every single person is his friend or something! I could kill him now, I'm not joking in the slightest.

"I guess so." The blond said in response.

"Doesn't matter to me," Talo stated. Kyle enthusiastically nodded his head, letting everyone know that he agreed to his own question. The stark white haired boy said nothing. He's probably waiting for either me or that messed up albino to answer. Luckily, Dark answered first.

"Fuck no. Just no. I'm not staying with these demented people." I agreed with him one hundred percent, obviously in my head. Wait a moment...I'm not mad! And I know for a fact that Talo nor Kyle are crazy.

"Hey! I'm not demented! You, on the other hand, are!" I let my anger take over, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. If I had let that slip by, who knows how my brain would've held all that incense in. Now what I said to him enraged the demon from within the black haired, red-eyed male. His crimson eyes changed into a light fuchsia shade for a few seconds while he growled almost as if he were some wild animal.

"I'm perfectly in my right of mind!" Dark yelled back. Jeez...something must've broke inside of him. Probably whatever was keeping together his last bits of sanity. And he obviously isn't sane if his eyes glowed a different color, there's something wrong with him.

Right after he yelled that at me, he lunged for me. More specifically, my throat. I'm going to be honest here, that scared the _crap_ outta me! Thankfully, the white haired demon was paying attention to the black haired one's actions. As Dark had jumped for my throat, Oni grabbed him, yanking the smaller one towards his body. When the ravenette felt the other's hands on him, he calmed a tad. The white haired male hugged the red eyed boy to himself, making sure that the one who he held wouldn't go ballistic again.

Talo, Kyle and Link all stood there, eyes wide open and jaws dropped a tad, in shock and disbelief. Dark struggled to get out of the stronger one's grasp, but to no avail. He soon gave up on trying to get free and just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest while puffing his bangs out of his eyes. We all kinda just stood there, not knowing what to say or do after what we all witnessed.

"Would you quit staring?" The black haired boy snapped, causing us to come out of our daze.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled the apology, as well as putting his head down in shame for staring. The other two boys, Talo and Kyle, followed Link's example, apologizing then putting their heads down. Oni smacked Dark's head. Which, in return, caused the latter to whimper quietly in pain.

"Umm...can we go?" I asked quietly, horrified from the black haired boy's behavior.

"Yeah...we better," the white eyed one responded. We, all six of us, then started to head towards the Professor's lab once again, eager to forget about what happened as well as ready to get the show finally on the road.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy...mother of God. I finally finished it! *pats self on back* I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever! *puts head down in shame* Do you guys forgive me? I'll give you some pizza...or cake or cookies! Yes, this chapter is really confusing...trust me! It confused me as well. I wrote this right after I finished the last chapter, but I lost the papers that I wrote it on and I recently just found them. Yay for me being organized.**

 **Okay, so to clarify a few things that happened in this chapter. First of all Cynthia, I added that name in the very beginning. I decided that Cynthia is the name for the trio's mother. And secondly, Kyle. Who in Mother 2 is this!? Uh...yeah. You know the kid that plays in the graveyard? In Ocarina of Time? I couldn't find a name for him, so I dubbed him the name of Kyle...yay! And...what else? Oh, Dark's strange behavior...about that. Well, he's kinda messed up in the head a bit due to his father. But I may actually put the real, true reason as to why he acted like that in a future chapter.**

 **Okay! I wanna thank some people here!**

 **Thank you to RavenThePirate, ForTheLoveOfLink, BlackFiraRose and Izzyboopers for favorite-ing and as well as all 4 of them for following as well!**

 **Thank you to BlackFiraRose, FallDownBoy, RavenThePirate and Scarlet Firesong for reviewing!**

 **And thank you to any one that favorit-ed and/or followed me as an author in general!**

 **I greatly appreciate everyone! I'm dead serious! You don't know how happy it makes me. I could hug you all! I swear if I forget anyone, I'm gonna cry!**

 _ ***Happy Birthday Fira, I hope you have a great birthday on Tuesday! I love you bruh! My baby's growing up! *cries tears of joy* Here's some cake!***_

 **And an EXTRA SPECIAL Thank You to ForTheLoveOfLink! Storm, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, seriously. THANK YOU! I swear I'm gonna cry because of how how much you've done for me and for how little I've done for you!**

 ***News Flash***

 **I sadly DON'T own the Legend of Zelda, nor Game Freak. If I did, Dark Link and Fierce Deity would be in every SINGLE Legend of Zelda game there was!**

 **~Please Review!~**

 **Oh, and if you actually do like the things that I write, could you check out my other story? You don't have to, it's only a suggestion!**

 **I want all of you Ravenettes...yeah, I'm gonna call my readers that. I want all of you lovely children to have an amazing day! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
